


Totally A Love Song

by barnes1917



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Not A Love Song, This is so shitty, auslly, but it will sit in my drafts folder, cause im not gonna delete it, i literally hate it, if i dont post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnes1917/pseuds/barnes1917
Summary: Austin performs Not A Love Song on stage the night of their fifth anniversary.





	

He loved being on stage. He loved the bright lights and the roaring crowd and the feeling that welled up within him when 12,000 people screamed his lyrics in synch. Performing was his favorite thing to do.

She loved to watch him perform. He looked so at ease, so utterly happy no matter the crowd or cirumstances. It was the most exhilerating thing, watching someone you love do something they love and be successful at it.

Speaking of....

She focused her attention back towards the stage; Austin was belting out the last few notes of his most recent hit and the crowd was going absolutely crazy, as expected.

Playing the part of a good girlfriend, Ally screamed and cheered and clapped for her boyfriend. He looked over at her briefly before turning to the sea of people before him once more.

“This next song is an important one. I'll need someone very special up on this stage with me.”

The crowd cheered, getting louder and louder with every second. He pointedly met her eyes, extending his arm and holding out his hand for her.

“Ally, will you please join me up on this stage?”

This wasnt planned. He hadn't told her that he would be calling her on stage with him tonight! She would've dressed a little nicer than the t-shirt and skinny jeans she wore.

“C'mon, Alls. Don't make me bust out the puppy dog look.” He taunted, grinning.

She gave in, giving him a playful little glare as she waltzed over and took his outstretched hand in hers.

“What's this about?” She asked, though the crowd was too loud for him to hear her.

“Now, she won't be performing, so don't get your hopes up. She's still a little sick.” He said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “But, as some of you may know, tonight is our five year anniversary.”

He had to pause to let the crowd calm down.

“And so I, being the best boyfriend in all of history, ever,” She snorted, but he ignored her and continued. “-am going to serenade her.”

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him as the music started. It took her a second or two, but she recognized the song; he was singing Not A Love Song. The first song he ever wrote about her. She laughed, leaning into him as he squeezedd her shoulder.

“You're always on my mind...  
I think about you all the time..  
Um, no.”

As he sang, he made dramatic faces, causing them both to laugh.

“Let's not talk about it,  
Drama: we can live without it!  
Catch a wave if we're bored.  
There's a clock we'll ignore,  
Find a way around it.

“Hey girl, I can tell there's something,  
Even when you say it's nothing.  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell, you're bluffing.

“Now please don't take this the wrong way....

“I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love,  
But it's not a love song, not a love song...”

Suddenly he stopped singing, but the band played on, just as they were trained to do. Ally looked over to her boyfriend, concern painted on her features, and saw him nod at his drummer. The band kept singing the background vocals as Austin cleared his throat.

“So, I lied. It was totally a love song.” He began, turning to completely face Ally as he spoke. “It's been a love song since I wrote it. I've been in love with you since the very beginning, Alls. I know that now, but it took me a while to realize it. Two yeas too long,” He chuckled, taking her left hand in his right one.

He isn't doing what she thinks he might be doing, is he?

“And by then it was almost too late, but we made it. We made it through that awkward first date and dating other people and even going on tour without each other. We survived so much together, but I wouldn't change a thing. I love you so much, Ally. You may have started out as my writing partner, but now you're my best friend and the love of my life.” He paused, sniffling, and got down on one knee.

Was he...?

He pulled a little black box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond band.

No way.

“Will you marry me and let me add wife to that list?”

She was speechless. Totally speechless. All that she could do was nod her head and ignore the tears that rolled down her cheek. When had she begun to cry?

“Yes?” He asked, hope and pure happiness shining in his eyes as he looked up at her.

“Yes. Of course!” She finally said, holding her hand out so he could slip the ring onto her finger.

He took the ring out of the velvet box with shaking hands and slipped the it onto her left ring finger. He stood up, a rush of pure joy coursing through his veins, and kissed her right then and there. In front of a sea full of 12,000 people. While she was still getting over a cold.

But she didn't care. All that mattered to her in that moment was him, that kiss, and their furture together.

“But correct me if I'm wrong;  
This is not a love song.  
This is not a love song.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is such a crappy fic. I'm embarrassed. I've done so much better than this. but if I don't post it, it'll just sit in my drafts folder forever, taking up space, annoying me cause I can't make it any better than what it is. so. yeah.
> 
> also; I didn't realize how short it was. I apologize. Maybe someday I'll rewrite this and make it better and beautiful and not terrible. Maybe. Possibly.
> 
> Hope someone enjoyed it cause I don't!!


End file.
